Deluge
by Tacti
Summary: Ren and Ran are in high school now, and they email their older brother every day. But when Makoto returns home for a time, he discovers that his siblings are not nearly as happy as they sound in their emails. Ren/Ran, implied MakoHaruRin
1. Chapter 1

Makoto couldn't believe how lucky he was to get the chance to return to his hometown, despite it being so early in his residency. After graduating Iwatobi, he decided to major in sports medicine, in hopes of becoming a physician. With Haru and Rin both focusing on training for the Olympics, it only seemed natural that Makoto would do his best to support them. The three of them had moved to Tokyo, despite Makoto's misgivings. It was hard being away from his family, but it would have been even worse being close enough to visit, but never having the time. 

_I'm really grateful to Haru and Rin for helping me through that time_, he thought to himself. Without his boyfriends, even the even-tempered one of the three was bound to lose his cool. Yet that was exactly what was happening now. His siblings were in high school now. He hadn't seen them since he graduated; both Ren and Ran clung to him and cried, begging him not to go. _It's not like I haven't had contact with them at all_, Makoto thought. 

The twins had made it a habit to email him every day. But they rarely sent pictures. Only Ran was kind enough to notify her eldest brother that she had dyed her hair almost blonde.

"Here's a pic, in case you don't recognize me~" she'd said in her email. Makoto was glad for that, because he wasn't confident he could pick his little sister out in a crowd with that hair. He was standing at the station near his house, gathering his courage. Rin would have laughed at him.

"Why're you so nervous? It's your own family!" Haru would probably have scolded him for taking too long. Makoto rang the doorbell.

His mother opened the door, and she practically lit up at the sight of him.

"I was beginning to think that you were delayed!" she said, smiling. Makoto leaned down to hug her as best he could with his hands full of bags.

"Where are the twins?" he asked. It was almost time for dinner, and he hoped that they had kept up the family tradition of eating together. As he stepped into the house, he saw the shadow of worry cross his mother's face.

"I should tell you this now, but those two are very different from when you left," she said quietly. When Makoto gave her a puzzled look, she only sighed. "You'll see," she said, moving into the kitchen to start cooking.

Makoto went upstairs to put his bags away, and noticed that his old bedroom now seemed to be occupied by his younger brother. _At least they kept the nameplates on their doors_, he thought with amusement. He supposed that he could leave his bags somewhere out of the way. Though he was tired, he really wanted to talk to his siblings and parents. He went back downstairs to help his mother with cooking and setting the table, and found Ren already there.

The youngest Tachibana son wore glasses, and his brown eyes were widened in shock when he saw Makoto. Though he wore clothes for being around the house, it looked like they were carefully ironed. From Ren's head to his neck, he had a tidy presentation. _Like Rei_, Makoto thought, smiling to himself. Ren's hair, however, was in a state of disarray that contrasted with the rest of his appearance.

"Need any help?" Makoto asked. Ren looked from his older brother to his mother in confusion. Mrs. Tachibana winked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn't tell them you were coming," she said to her eldest son.

"Ah, be careful!" Makoto said, reaching for the pot that was tilting in Ren's hands.

"T-Thanks," the younger boy said softly.

Before Makoto could ask his brother anything, Mr. Tachibana came into the house.

"It smells more delicious than usual," he said when he'd taken off his shoes. He smiled when he saw his oldest son. "Ah, that must be why! Meals taste the best when the whole family is together. Not that your food isn't always delicious, dear." He kissed his wife, who smiled teasingly. Makoto was glad to see that the love between his parents hadn't faded. He hugged his father. "Try not to be too surprised," the older man said in Makoto's ear. And then he went upstairs to take off his jacket and tie. Makoto recalled days when his father was too tired to do much more than hang both things from his chair while he ate. And then Ran appeared.

Her long hair was curled, and she was wearing a lot of makeup. More distressing for her older brother was the crop top and ripped jeans. Her lipsticked mouth opened in surprise when she saw him.

"Mako-nii! She squealed. Makoto hugged his younger sister, trying his very best to not let too much shock show on his face. "I'll talk to you later. I have to go."

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"And ruin my outfit? No way!" she laughed. Her eyes flicked to Ren, and then she was gone. 

The moment the door shut, Ren jumped up.

"I'll serve everyone!" The boy filled his parents' bowls first, and then Makoto's. He served himself last.

"So, how's school?" Makoto asked. Ren's chopsticks nearly fell out of his hands.

"Um...fine," he answered.

"Ren is a fantastic help around the house," Mrs. Tachibana said.

"That's right! I know that I don't have to worry when I leave, because Ren is taking good care of both the house and your mother."

"I hardly have anything to do!" Mrs. Tachibana giggled. Makoto's eyes met his father's, and he saw the pleading there. He nodded wordlessly. _I'll talk to him_. 

After dinner, though, Ren practically fled to his room. Mr. Tachibana settled on the couch, and Mrs. Tachibana started doing the dishes.

"I'll do them," Makoto said, gently pushing her out of the kitchen. "But first, I want to talk to you and Dad." He pulled up a stool while his mother sat next to his father on the couch. "What's going on?" he asked softly. Both his parents sighed at once.

"Ren doesn't have any friends. He spends all his time in his room, playing games. His grades are slipping," Mrs. Tachibana said.

"And Ran stays out until 11:30, usually. We've talked to her about it, but her grades are fine..." Mr. Tachibana said.

"And what about their relationship with each other?" Makoto asked.

"Those two used to fight all the time, even after you left. But now they don't speak to each other at all. They're not bad kids. Just...perhaps going through a rough puberty." Makoto saw how much his parents hurt. _I'll get to the bottom of this_, he decided.

"It must have been hard on you," he said. And then he kissed his mother's brow and clasped his father's shoulder before returning to the kitchen and the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Text: _Did you talk to him last night?_

Ren had been staring at his phone all day. It was Ran's idea to communicate via text. She was saved in his phone as goddessofdestiny, which also happened to be the name of the MMORPG Ren loved to play.

_Not really. He knocked on my door and asked what kind of games I usually play_, he replied. His parents thought that it was the gaming that made his grades so bad. The reality of it was that he texted his twin sister in the middle of class, and thus, retained nothing.

_That's so like him_, came the reply.

_Maybe you should leave the house? Just for a little bit. You can go to a manga cafe or something. That'll make him feel better._ Ren sighed so loudly that his teacher turned around to look at him.

"Ren-kun, are you all right?" she asked in a worried tone. "You look like you're going to die of boredom. Perhaps I should call for a nurse? A wise man once said-"

"M-My apologies for interrupting your lesson, Ama-ch...sensei!" Ren said. He blushed as everyone laughed.

"That's enough, everyone. Laughing at your classmate isn't going to make him any less embarrassed," Ama-chan scolded.

Makoto was surprised to hear that the teacher he had in high school was still teaching. You'd be surprised about a lot of things,Ren thought bitterly. And in that vein of thought, he replied to Ran's message:

_Good idea. The chicks in manga are much prettier than you, anyway._ Down the hall, a female voice could be heard exclaiming,

"WHAT?!" It was followed by soft giggles. Ren couldn't help but smile a bit at that reaction.

_YOU'RE HORRIBLE!_ Ran texted back.

_I know_, he replied. _Horribly in love with you_.

The twins used to eat lunch together, up until middle school. That was when Ran got her first boyfriend and Ren got his first boner.

"I'm afraid," Ran had told him.

"Of what I might do to you?" Ren asked. His sister shook her head.

"No, of what we might do to each other." Ever since then, they'd stopped meeting up for lunch. But that didn't stop them from talking on the phone during this time.

"I heard you yelling from down the hall," Ren said, a smile in his voice. On warmer days, he'd be leaned up against a tree, and his sister would be on the roof looking down at him. Since winter was creeping in, he was in an empty classroom while Ran was in the cafeteria. He could hear the noise behind her, but it almost sounded like it was getting more and more distant. Was she moving? "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble with your teacher."

"It's okay. You tend to get mean when it hits you," Ran replied softly. Ren sighed.

"I think I'm going to grow up to be a bitter old man." He heard his sister laugh and his heart fluttered.

"I just imagined an older you scowling and your glasses at the edge of your nose. I think it'd be sexy." The last part was added coyly. There was silence on the other line. "Ah, sorry."

Of the two, Ren was more likely to fall into depression and self-loathing. It always started out with a simple question: w_hy did it have to be my sister_? He became sullen and listless during these times. Now, the two of them stayed on the line, although neither spoke. And then the door to his empty classroom slid open and there she was.

"Ran..." he began. She closed the distance between them and Ren felt his sister's lips on his. Then she smiled.

"I just stole your sadness," she said lightly. "Be happy, Ren-nii!" And then she left him alone and ended their phone call. Ren knew it was because she was crying.

When Makoto knocked on Ran's door later that day, she was ready.

"Come in!" Her oldest brother appeared in her doorway and smiled at her. His gentle face and personality were supposed to put people at ease. It only made Ran sad. He pulled up a chair and sat down, looking around her room. She'd hung up posters of celebrities that she liked to make it seem like she wasn't thinking about Ren all the time. All though Ran supposed they were just as unattainable.

"You seem to have a thing for the flower boy type," Makoto laughed. _No, I have a thing for Ren_, she silently retorted. Outwardly, though, she only smiled. "Do you have someone you like?"

"Did you ask Ren-nii that?"

"No, we talked about games," Makoto admitted.

"So why are you asking me about my love life, Mako-nii? Is it because I'm the girl? You're probably going to scold me about the way I dress, too." Ran immediately felt sorry for what she said. Still, Ren had spent the entire morning angry. It was her turn, now.

"I am a little concerned about that," Makoto said seriously. "But what you wear isn't nearly as important to me as who you spend time with. Having friends who don't care about you is the same as having no friends at all."

And then Makoto changed the subject. He asked her about school and what she did during her free time.

"I do a lot of reading," she replied. "Short stories published on the web. During the holidays, I usually check out a lot of books. There's a checklist on my desk." She folded her legs under her as she sat on the bed and Makoto got up to look at the list taped to her desk.

"A lot of these are tragedies," Makoto said with surprise.

"Life's a tragedy," Ran replied.

That night, she cried softly to herself. The last thing she wanted was for Makoto to come in and ask what was wrong. _Everything is wrong_, she thought. Ran heard the tiptoeing before she felt the arms slip around her.

"You can't be in here," she whispered, sitting up. "I'm afraid."

"I'm just returning the favour," Ren whispered back. "You comforted me today, so it's my turn." The two of them held each other in the silence and the dark for a little while. And then Ren crept out, and they both dreamt of being in each others' arms.

* * *

In the morning, the Tachibanas all sat down to breakfast. As Ren was passing out toast to everyone, Makoto watched him.

"Ren, what's your type?" he suddenly asked.

"W-What do you mean, Mako-nii?" The plate in the boy's hands began shaking and he immediately went to go get cups for coffee.

"Your ideal lover." Ren dropped the mugs everywhere, making quite the clatter.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Makoto motioned to his mother to stay seated and got up and helped his brother.

"I shouldn't have asked that in front of Mom and Dad. Sorry..." He picked up one of the mugs that had fallen, and Ren snatched it out of his hand.

"You shouldn't have asked that at all," he muttered and then went back to feeding everyone.

* * *

"I feel like I'm getting shut out," Makoto sighed.

"I know how you feel, but talking about love lives with your sibling can be a bit awkward," Rin's voice said on the other line. "Did you tell Ren and Ran about us?"

"As far as they know, it's only Haru..."

"And?" Makoto knew exactly where Rin was going with this.

"I didn't want to talk about it because it's hard enough for most people to accept two guys. But the three of us is too complicated."

"It might be the same way for them," Rin pointed out.

"That's surprisingly wise, coming from someone who routinely stalks his sister's dates."

"SHUT UP! KOU IS CLOSER IN AGE TO ME THAN YOUR SIBLINGS ARE!" Makoto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come home soon," Haru's voice came.

"I will. I'll visit Obaa-chan's grave later and tell her you said hello," Makoto said. "And I sent your mother some mandarin oranges, Rin." He didn't know if he'd have time to visit Mrs. Matsuoka, but thought it would be nice to send her a gift anyway, since he was in the area.

"We miss you." And then they hung up.

Makoto lay on his bed and thought about what Rin said. _He's right. I probably shouldn't meddle_. After all, high school was a time of a lot of conflicting emotions for the eldest Tachibana son. But the silence between his siblings troubled him. Perhaps if he came up with something that the three of them could do together, the uneasiness in his heart would disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Ran liked to dress cutely, but the problem was that there was a never-ending stream of attention. Another misinformed young man was on his way to her right now. She was famous in her class for being what they called the "Ice Queen". Apparently, it meant that she was beautiful and cold.

"Please accept this letter!" he said, thrusting an envelope towards her. When she took it, he immediately ran off. Ran didn't even read it. She ripped it to shreds and threw it in the trash.

"If you don't want the attention, maybe you should ask your married man for a token," a female voice said. Ran titled her head backwards and saw the face of her best friend, Niwa Asako. For some reason, when Ran had explained that she didn't want to get in between her loved one and his family, Asako thought it meant that Ran was chasing a man who was married with children.

_If we're going to compare sins, that's only marginally better than being in love with your twin_, she thought.

"You know that I can't ask him that, Asako-chan."

"You're just afraid of getting more attached to him," Asako teased.

"That's exactly why I'm being so cautious. If I were any more attached to him, it'd be disastrous. But I feel bad. He doesn't have anybody to talk to except for me."

"And he certainly can't talk to his family about his problems if they pertain to you." Ran sighed and put her chin on her desk.

"I'm lucky that I can even talk to _you_ about it, Asako-chan. You must think I'm a sinful woman."

"I don't approve of your choices, but I also believe that we don't choose who we love. If it's mutual, it's a waste to do nothing about it." Ran turned her head towards her friend and laughed.

"Says the Queen of Unrequited Love!" Asako playfully swatted at Ran and then the lesson began.

She was good at multitasking, even if Ren was not. _I'm ruining his future_, she thought to herself. They didn't have to text each other, but Ran felt anxious when she didn't have a connection to her brother. Instead of moping about it, she typed up a message in her phone.

_My ideal type is you~_ A few seconds later, a reply came.

_Not the athletic guy who just gave you a love letter_? Ran raised an eyebrow at her phone.

_Are you jealous_?

_Of course I am_. The reply was immediate, and for some reason, it both warmed her heart and broke it.

_So am I. I'm jealous of the uniform that gets to hold you close, and of the covers that keep you warm at night._

Ren didn't reply after that, and was silent during most of their lunchtime phone call.

"If you're not going to talk to me, I'll hang up," Ran huffed.

"Don't go..." Ren's soft voice came. And then after several minutes: "I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" she whispered back, as though she didn't already know.

"I'm afraid of everything. Every day, my feelings grow stronger. Yet I can't help but ask myself: 'What kind of face would Mako-nii make if he knew?'"

It was Ran's turn to be silent. There were two things in the world that the twins absolutely could not stand to think about: the first was losing one another, whether that be to death or another lover. The second was disappointing their older brother. This topic was heavy, and threatened to suffocate them both.

"You should give me a trinket," Ran said at last.

"What?"

"You're jealous of the love letters, right? I'm sick of the attention, too. Do something about it." She could hear her brother smiling as he replied,

"As you command, my goddess."

* * *

The next day, Ran's shoe locker was filled to the brim with roses, and a note was tucked inside her shoes. She read it and then laughed aloud. Everyone stopped to look at her. She pretended not to notice.

"What is all this?" Asako whispered in her ear.

"You were right, Asako-chan. I asked him to give me something, although I was half-joking. It seems like when he heard the story of my countless love letters, he got jealous." She handed the card to her friend and hummed as she walked away. It read:

_I stole these flowers from a graveyard, because I'd be dead without you._

* * *

Word spread like wildfire throughout the school. Soon, guys were visiting Ren during break.

"Hey Tachibana, is it true that your sister has someone?"

"Now that you mention it, a lot of mysterious gifts have been appearing at our house lately," he said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" the basketball captain demanded.

"There's no return address, and this suitor seems to be fond of corny poems. That's all I know."

"Ren-nii~" the sweetest voice in the world called out. "I can't carry all these flowers. Help me out?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. I'm the one that's gotta clean up the petals and leaves," Ren said, doing his best to sound annoyed. He also tried not to fly to Ran's side. Instead, he patted the gaggle of boys on their shoulders and left them. Once they were outside the school gate, they exploded into laughter.

"PLEASE tell me you didn't actually steal these from graves!" Ran said in between giggles.

"Ugh, no way! While you were out last night, I ran some errands for the old woman near the shrine," he replied. "She asked me what I wanted in return and I told her to win the heart of my beloved."

"You did not say that!"

"I wanted to." He looked at Ran, her arms full of roses and laughter on her lips, and his heart was set on fire. "I want to do a lot of things, but right now, all I want to do is kiss you," he said quietly. Ran smiled sadly and shook her head.

"We can't."

"I know."

* * *

When they got home, they were questioned about the roses.

"I've been rejecting love letters since middle school," Ran said with a shrug. "Guess someone decided to be a little louder."

"Ran, you're getting them all over the floor!" Ren complained. She prayed that when she looked at her brother, her face would remain like stone.

"Who cares? You're home all day anyway." And then she disappeared into her room. The rule was that they weren't allowed to text in the house. They were both afraid of their emotions overcoming them. Still, Ran's fingers twitched. She placed her hand against her heart and whispered, "I love you," in hopes that Ren would hear it in his own heart.

At dinner time, Mr. Tachibana noted how rare it was for the two of them to come home together. Ran wasn't ready to say harsh words about twin just now, so Ren answered.

"We just happened to be done at the same time." Ran was about to leave when Makoto suddenly said,

"Could you wait a sec, Ran? I have something I'd like to ask." Heart thudding, she sat down. She tried to calm her mind, which couldn't help but wonder, _does he know_? "Health and Sports Day is in a few days, so I've been asked to go from school to school to check up on their athletic teams. The hospital in Tokyo gave me a few extra days, so I was thinking: how about a camping trip? Just the three of us siblings. It'd be good to do it before it gets too cold."

Ran knew that Ren had gone very still without even looking up.

"Makoto, wouldn't it be better for just you and Ren to go?" Mrs. Tachibana said a bit worriedly. "Ran isn't a child anymore..."

"Ah, you're right. Ran-chan, is there anything else you'd like to do?" Makoto asked, turning to her.

Conflicting emotions whirlpooled within her heart. A camping trip meant that she could spend time with Ren. But everything in their lives had been arranged to avoid mistakes. The only reason Ran stayed out late was because being in the same house as her beloved was suffocating. She looked at her oldest brother's smiling face and faltered. Gathering up her courage, Ran smiled back and gently shook her head.

"I'll have to pass on camping. Sorry, Mako-nii."

"W-what about a picnic?" Ren offered. There was desperation in his eyes when the twins made eye contact. _He wants to spend time with me_, she realized. _In any way possible_.

"Sounds like Ren wants to show off the cooking he's learned," Mr. Tachibana chuckled. Makoto looked at his brother.

"Eh? Ren can cook?"

"I'm just learning," he said sheepishly. Ran's lip curled up in what would probably look like contempt to those watching her. In reality, it was simply her attempt to slam the lid on the overwhelming urge to hold Ren. He was the absolute cutest when he was embarrassed.

"It would be nice if Ran would learn too," Mrs. Tachibana said with a giggle. "For when she gets married." Ran's good mood was instantly gone.

"If Mako-nii gets married, I will!" she snapped. The room went silent and still as everyone stared at her. Fighting the urge to cry, Ran ran out the door and slammed it behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Every muscle in Ren's body screamed at him to run after his sister, but he knew better. Instead, he gave his mother a withering glare and quietly left the table and went upstairs to shut and lock his door. Mrs. Tachibana was both hurt and confused, and slumped in her chair.

"Am I a bad mother?" she whispered. Both of the remaining men clamored to soothe her.

"You're a wonderful mother, dear! Look how well Makoto turned out!"

"Please don't take it to heart, Mom. They're teenagers, after all. I'll talk to them." Mrs. Tachibana had the delight of getting kissed on both cheeks by her husband and her eldest son, and couldn't help but smile, though her heart still felt uneasy.

The three of them finished their dinner, Makoto resisted the urge to text Haru or Rin. He remembered how difficult it had been to reach Rin. Only Rei was able to get through to him at that time... But Rei would be very busy right now. After all, he was a fitness instructor at a famous gym. As he sat in his room, Makoto couldn't help but think about all the things that had changed. Even this house had changed. Ren and Ran had their own rooms, now. It was only natural, since they were in high school.

But the twins did more than just close and lock the doors in their rooms. They were also shutting everyone – including each other – out. They barely spoke to each other, and were hardly ever home at the same time. When they did speak to each other, Ran spoke harshly and Ren just quietly accepted those words.

_What on earth happened_? He wondered. His mother's sad face came to mind, and Makoto balled up his fist. That was more than he could take, and he made up his mind to give the two of them a good scolding once Ran got back home. After he told his parents goodnight, Makoto sat in the living room and waited for the front door to quietly open.

* * *

When Ran came home, she was surprised to find her oldest brother sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Mako-nii? What're you-"

"Sit," Makoto said coldly. Ran nearly jumped. She had never heard that tone in his voice before. "I'm getting Ren. Don't move." She sat down obediently, both nervous and scared. What could possibly have made Makoto so angry? He returned, practically dragging Ren with him. "Sit next to your sister and be quiet." Ren stopped his complaining at once.

The twins looked at each other uneasily. What was going on? Makoto crossed his arms and looked down at his siblings.

"I'm surprised at the both of you. How could you make your mother sad like this?" Makoto asked sternly. The twins lowered their heads. Then he continued more softly, "When did things become like this...?" The hurt in his voice broke both of their hearts. Ran and Ren both reached out at the same time to touch their brother.

"I'm sorry that I let my temper get the best of me. Please don't cry, Mako-nii," Ran whispered.

"I'm sorry I ignored you, Mako-nii," Ren said, looking like he might cry himself.

Makoto smiled then, and then began to laugh softly as he knelt down and pulled his siblings close to him.

"I'm so glad...I was worried that you hated me," he said.

"W-What?! We could never hate Mako-nii!" Ran cried, much louder than she intended. She blushed when Ren shushed her.

"So, will you two still come with me? I believe Ren suggested a picnic. That sounds nice."

"Of course we'll go," Ren replied. Makoto stood up and ruffled their hair with both of his big hands. Ran felt like she was a little kid again.

"Good! Now go wash up and get to bed." The twins giggled and then went to sleep.

* * *

"I was really worried about you last night," Ren said quietly on the phone. He heard his sister sigh.

"It's something I need to work on. I can just throw a tantrum every time someone mentions me getting married." Ren was silent, but he knew Ran heard every word that he didn't say. _If only we weren't siblings. If only we weren't twins._ If marriage was the only way to keep her all to himself, Ren wanted to do it. He sighed.

"It's the same for me, you know," Ran said. "I want you to have a lot of friends to talk about games with, but they'd make you go to parties and hit on girls. I'd hate that. It's too late in the semester now, but next year, you should join some clubs. Ah, I've gotta go help with the sports day festival preparations!" She hung up abruptly, and Ren sighed. He didn't want anything to do with any of this, truth be told.

But Ama-chan had made it clear that everyone was to participate in the festival, or suffer a failing grade. _Not that I really care about school_, he thought. Maybe that was the problem. Ran had other interests, but Ren's only interest was Ran. He thought that it would be nice if he could just drop out of school and find a job so that they could live together where nobody knew them. _I'd better not think about that right now_...

He made his way towards the library, so he could sleep. He woke up to his phone buzzing.

_Mako-nii wants to talk about our outing_. Ran didn't ask him where he was, or even mention that it was past the time he usually came home. She never yelled at him – except for when they were in middle school. The two of them yelled at each other so much that eventually something that needed to be said slipped out. As Ren made his way out, he saw that it was almost 5 P.M. The librarian was doing some last-minute filing and told him to hurry up.

When Ren came home, his mother was cooking dinner and the rest of his family was sitting in the living room.

"There you are!" Makoto said brightly. "I have good news!" Ren tried to sit at an appropriate distance away from his sister. That is, not so far away that his entire body would ache for her, but not so close that he'd be tempted to brush his fingers over the back of her hand.

"What is it, Mako-nii?" Ran asked.

"I've gotten permission to be present for the sports festival, to make sure that nobody gets injured." Makoto smiled, and the twins tried to smile back.

* * *

"This is terrible!" Ran complained at school the next day, leaning her chin against her desk.

"Your brother will probably be too busy to see you, so why the long face?" Asako asked. "Ah, I get it. You're worried that the daily phone call you have with your sweetie will be discovered!" she smiled, but Ran couldn't bring herself to return it.

"I've already told him not to call me today."

"So, not being able to talk to him makes you moody, eh?"

"...A bit," Ran admitted. "Not only that, but Ren is being forced to participate."

Asako raised an eyebrow.

"It's amazing to think that someone as big as Ren-kun is so clumsy. Especially when Makoto-san is so fit!" Ran rolled her eyes. Since she was little, the girls in her class would always go on and on about how handsome and cool Makoto was. She didn't really understand it. Nor did she understand how she could have such completely different feelings for each of her brothers. She admired and looked up to Makoto, like she supposed many little sisters did of their older brothers. But Ran suspected that if Asako were praising Ren, the reaction would be different.

She would have said something if they hadn't been called outside. It was mid-October, and the chilly air would probably feel good on everyone after their worked up a sweat. Ran was wearing her gym outfit: red bloomers and a white tee with Iwatobi's crest on it.

"Tachibana-san, please line up with the rest of your heat," the gym teacher said.

"Yes, ma'am!" She jogged over to the other girls and did some last minute stretches before getting in position to run.

* * *

Though he was trained to treat the injuries of professional athletes, Makoto still enjoyed jobs like this. He loved seeing the enthusiasm of young people, their competitive spirits awakened. It reminded him of Haru and Rin and he couldn't help smiling to himself. More than that, though, he'd really wanted to see what his siblings were like at school.

He went outside to go watch the races. Ran's class was doing sprinting, while Ren's class was doing a three-legged race. It looked like Ran's class was up first, so Makoto slipped in with the rest of the teachers. His sister was surprisingly fast. Makoto scanned the field for his younger brother, and found Ren's class off to his left-hand side. He made his way towards the teen. But something was off. Everyone around Ren was doing something: getting ready for the relay, or stretching. Ren was standing absolutely still, his eyes on the track. On his face was an expression that Makoto knew well: it was the same shining eyes that Haru showed when he saw water, or when Makoto looked at Haru. And that's when he knew.

* * *

After the relay, Ren was completely drenched in sweat. _At least I only tripped once_, he thought to himself. Makoto had come to check up on everyone and wish his team luck before going to congratulate Ran's class for a job well done. Only two students had gotten hurt, so Ren was glad that his brother was able to get a break. _He usually sounds so busy_. The youngest Tachibana son was on his way to get changed when he heard someone call out to him.

"Good timing, Ren!" Makoto said from behind a stack of things. "Do you think you could help me tidy up the infirmary before we go home?"

"Okay." He had actually wanted to go see Ran, as they hadn't spoken on the phone all day. When he stepped into the infirmary, Ren saw that bandages were laying around and cooling packs that had long since lost their touch of cold were left on beds. He forgot about the upperclassmen. _I wonder how many of them got treated in here_? The two brothers worked on putting things away and airing out the sheets on the beds.

"Ren." The seriousness of Makoto's voice stilled both Ren's hands and his heart.

"What is it, Mako-nii?" he asked, trying not to sound as nervous as he was.

"You're in love with Ran, aren't you?" Terror seized Ren's heart as he attempted to smooth bedsheets with shaking hands. _I don't want to see what kind of expression he has right now_, Ren thought.

"Why do you think that?" he asked. He finally turned his eyes up to his brother, forcing himself to smile. His calm facade immediately slipped when he saw his brother's characteristic gentle smile. It was as though Makoto were telling him, "Don't be afraid, Onii-chan is here." And then Ren began to cry.

It started off as soft sniffling that soon became loud sobbing. He had to take off his glasses and sob into his hands. He sank to the floor and felt the large, warm hand of his brother on his back. "I do," he said, voice cracking. "I love her so much that every day it feels like I'm drowning."


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto wasn't about to lecture the twins, or ask them every sordid detail, but he needed to know if it was mutual. Which is why he asked to talk to Ran alone.

"You're not a kid anymore, but you're also not an adult yet," Makoto said seriously. He and Ran were sitting alone in his room, and the door was closed. "But I need to ask these questions. I hope you understand."

"Just ask them already," Ran said irritably. Makoto saw that she trembled slightly. He looked at his sister and leaned forward.

"Did Ren ever force you in any way?" Ran relaxed a bit and giggled a bit.

"We've barely had any physical contact at all."

"Good. Even if he's my little brother, I would never be able to forgive him for taking advantage of you."

Ran smiled at Makoto, but didn't say anything. "When did this start?"

"You mean when did I realize that I was in love with Ren? Can you say for sure when you realized that you loved Haru, Mako-nii?"

"I've always loved Haru," Makoto replied. _And then we both fell in love with Rin,_ he added silently.

"It's the same for me. I've always been in love with Ren-nii. I didn't realize it until I tried dating someone. Every time he tried to kiss me, I would imagine Ren-nii instead." Ran looked down at her hands, remembering a time of hurt that Makoto wasn't there for.

"We got into a fight," she continued. "I was scared of my feelings, so I told Ren-nii to get a girlfriend. He yelled back at me, 'Why would I do that when I have you?'" she giggled as she imitated her twin's angry voice. "I broke up with my boyfriend after that."

"But you're still afraid," Makoto murmured. "You and Ren never come home together, and you stay out late."

"The fact that our feelings are mutual is already more than we deserve," Ran said sadly. "We can't ask for more than this."

"What about at school?" Makoto asked.

"We text or talk on the phone."

The eldest Tachibana son nodded to himself then, and opened his door.

"Ren?" he called. When the boy appeared, Makoto gestured at him to come in. He watched his younger brother carefully measure the distance between himself and his twin, and Makoto's heart ached. Both of them said that it was being careful, but really, they were punishing themselves. Neither twin thought that they had any right to feel this way. He closed the door behind Ren and then sat down in his chair.

"So, the two of you have never been on a date?"

* * *

Ren could hardly sit still. First of all, he couldn't remember the last time he was in a car. It was certainly the first time that Makoto had been driving. Secondly, he couldn't believe that his older brother was letting them go on a trip after all he'd heard. He looked in the mirror and met his sister's eyes. She looked just as anxious as he felt, and he wanted nothing more than to take her hands in his. He was sitting in the passenger seat, while Ran was sitting in the back.

"We could have gone by bus, but this is the last time I'll get to see you guys for a while," Makoto said.

"Thank you for taking us," Ren said, softly. He glanced at his sister in the mirror again and then looked at his brother. He was trying to suppress a smile, but he didn't say anything.

It was the weekend now, and Makoto would be returning to Tokyo early Monday morning. During his talk with the twins, he had set up new rules.

"It makes sense to be careful when you're in the house, but there's no reason you should act like you hate each other," he'd said. "Plus, it worries Mom and Dad." Ren hadn't thought of that. When they were younger, it's true that he and Ran fought all the time. Now that he thought about it, it was probably because they both wanted both each other's attention as well as Makoto's. Ren was shaken from his thoughts when the car came to a stop.

"Are you going to tell us where we going?" Ran asked as they all got out of the car.

Makoto smiled.

"Well, it's a long ways off until the festival tonight. What about sightseeing around town?" Ren laughed.

"Stop trying to pretend like you haven't planned this out, Mako-nii." Makoto looked embarrassed, and both the twins laughed.

"I thought that we could go to the International Manga Museum, but you guys might not be into that. I should've asked what you guys wanted to do."

"I'm happy with whatever Ran wants," Ren said, smiling at his sister. Makoto came up and put their hands together. Both the twins stared each other in shock. Then Ren felt his hand being squeezed and his heart took flight. He blushed and shyly looked over at Ran. He was delighted to see that she wore the same expression. Makoto laughed.

"You looked like you wanted to hold her hand the entire ride here."

* * *

They decided to go to the manga museum after all, only because Ran picked up on the fact that both of her brothers wanted to go. It was still amazing to her that she could hold Ren's hand like this in public. She laughed a lot as Makoto and Ren got excited and talked about manga with each other. But even when his eyes were not on her, Ren's entire body angled itself towards her.

She was glad that they decided against a picnic, because it was a little bit too cold for that.

"Ren, the lady is cold," Makoto remarked. "Shouldn't you offer her your jacket?" He put a hand up to his face and laughed softly when Ren blushed up to his ears.

"S-Sorry!" He took off his jacket and offered it to her. Ran took it and began to blush herself. It was warm and smelled like Ren.

The sun was beginning to set, and Makoto kept looking at his watch.

"Is it time to go?" Ran asked.

"First, we need proper attire," he winked. The twins followed their brother to a city bus, and he let them sit together while he opted to stand. Ran's entire being was wrapped up in Ren's hand at that moment. She couldn't help but look down at their joined hands and be amazed. She shyly peeked at Makoto, who was smiling at them in the same way he smiled at everyone he loved.

It broke her heart enough to make tears sting at her eyes. But if she cried here, how would she explain it? Besides, it'd make both of her brothers look bad, and it would ruin her makeup.

"Next stop is ours," Makoto said, leaning down a little so the twins could hear him. Ran nodded, staring at Ren's fingers. Like Makoto's, they were long. _Good for playing piano_, she thought. She imagined them flying across the keyboard of a computer, as he spent his time gaming, hoping that maybe he could ignore his feelings for his sister. Makoto's tap on her shoulder reminded Ran where she was.

* * *

Makoto brought the twins to a kimono shop in town, and they were greeted by an elderly woman.

"Hello. I'm the one who called to reserve a kimono for tonight's festival," Makoto told her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ren and Ran exchange confused glances.

"Ah, yes. Is this the lady in question?" Makoto nodded.

"Right this way, Miss," the old woman said, smiling. Ran looked at her eldest brother in confusion.

"Go and pick one out," he said gently. "I've already paid to reserve one. I'll cover the rental fee." Ran disappeared with the woman a bit uncertainly after that.

Makoto turned to his brother, who seemed to be frozen in place.

"Mako-nii, what are you doing?" he whispered. Makoto laughed.

"Don't you want to see her in a kimono?"

"That's not what I meant." Ren didn't say anything after that. Instead, he anxiously paced when Makoto took a seat. _He's never gotten to spend this much time with Ran_, Makoto realized. _He's probably scared_. Makoto tried to think about what he would be afraid of if there places were switched. And then he understood. He tried to get his brother to sit, but that was when Ran emerged from the changing room.

When Makoto saw Ren's face, he thought that this entire trip was worth it.

* * *

Ren's eyes found Ran's when she stepped out, and he didn't think that he could ever look away from her ever again. His lips parted and his throat went dry. _Am I dreaming_? he thought absently. Even Makoto seemed to be disconcerted. The long-sleeved kimono that Ran wore was mostly pink, but so pale that it could almost be white. Pale pink gave way to lavender, and became a purple so deep it could almost be black by the hem. Sakura, peonies, and bamboo grew across the fabric, and down long sleeves in a waterfall pattern. The obi was embroidered with golden blossoms in tones of red, and a deeper pink.

"Obaa-san, isn't that a bit too much? It looks..."

"Like a wedding furisode," Ren breathed. Ran had found some uncharacteristic shyness and averted her eyes and fidgeted.

"The festival is at night, so it doesn't really matter what colour it is," she mumbled, though Ren saw how much she was blushing.

"Your boyfriend seems to like it," the old woman laughed. Ren felt his chest tighten at the word.

"He's not-" Ran began at the same moment Ren started to say,

"I'm not-" They both blushed and looked away, making the old woman laugh even more. There were a few other women there, presumably to help other costumers. They watched this whole exchange with curiousity.  
"We all grew up together," Makoto explained. "He's my younger brother, and she's like a younger sister to me," he said, gesturing to each of the twins. "They've only recently started going out."

"So that's how it is. Well then, will you go with this or choose something else?" the old woman asked, turning to Ran. She looked up at her twin and smiled.

"I'll go with this one."

"Yuka, come help me do her hair. I can't wait to see the look she gets then!" the old woman called, beckoning one of the other ladies over.

Ren had to sit down. His heart was beating like crazy. _That's the first time that nobody's recognized that we're twins_, he thought. He knew that the resemblance between himself and Makoto was too much to pass off as someone who grew up with him. He supposed that Ran's dyed hair is what made her look like she wasn't related to them.

_Just for today_, Ren thought. _Just for today, I want her to be my girlfriend_.

* * *

Ran's heart was soaring throughout the festival. Ren could not stop staring at her, and the sight of her in the furisode with her hair done up literally made him trip over himself. It was positively endearing. As they walked around, it was as though their hands instinctively found each other. Ran wished that she never had to let go. But still, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think of less-than-happy things.

"Festivals are a time for happiness," Makoto said near her ear, over the noise of the fireworks. And then he smiled his best Big Brother smile, although it didn't quiet her heart. When the festivities were over, she noticed Makoto stifling a yawn.

"We should head home," she said. "It's already eight o'clock."

"Actually...it's sort of last minute, but I booked a hotel." Makoto said.

"Oh," both she and Ren said at once.

"All the hotels in the area were booked, but we can still get there by bus." Makoto looked at Ran's feet a little worriedly. She slipped off her zori sandals and smiled.

"Ah, much better!" Makoto frowned.

"You can't walk to the bus stop like that," he protested.

"What else can I do? I don't have my shoes with me."

"And I had the shop send your clothes to our hotel," Makoto murmured.

"Um...I have an idea," Ren said. Ran and Makoto both turned to look at him and waited for him to continue. "I could carry Ran. If she doesn't mind," he added the last part quickly, though she could see that his ears were already burning.

"As much as I'd rather be the one carrying her, it's a very gentlemanly gesture. What do you say, Ran?" She looked at Ren, doubt in her eyes. She'd rather not do this, but zori made for really slow walking, and the bus stop wasn't close.

"All right," she conceded, "but only halfway."

A moment later, she felt her body being swept up and her breath caught. _We're too close_, she thought, panicked. Her old habits were starting to kick in, and she struggled. Ren gently set her down. "I'm sorry. M-Maybe piggy-back would be better." Ren nodded wordlessly and stooped down so that his sister could wrap her arms around his neck. Although her heartrate didn't calm down, this way was much easier for her. A waft of Ren's scent caught her, and then she wasn't so sure.

_Calm down_, she scolded herself. _I know you want to touch him, but while he's carrying you is not the best time_. That didn't stop her from gently resting her cheek against his shoulder. She felt Ren twitch slightly. "Sorry," she whispered into his shirt.

As agreed, Ren let her down when they were halfway to the bus stop. Ran put on her zori, and the three walked in silence and waited for the bus in silence. It was full of festival-goers like them, likely going back to their own homes or hotels. Ran was relieved when their stop came and they got off. Their hotel was not too far from where they were dropped off, and Makoto checked in at the desk. He came back and handed them a room key. When they went to their room, Ran saw that there were only two beds.

"Looks like I get an entire bed to myself!" she exclaimed gleefully. She turned to Makoto, but was a little troubled by his expression. "What?"

"There are only two beds because only two people are sleeping here."

"I don't understand..." Makoto sighed.

"I'm happy that I got to spend the day with both of you, but I think you two deserve some alone time. I thought about it for a long time before I booked." Ren and Ran could only stare at their brother in disbelief. "It's still a little bit weird for me, too," he admitted. "But I knew I made the right decision when I saw your expressions. It's obvious that you want to do things like a normal couple: hold hands, kiss, cuddle...but you held back on all of it except for hand-holding. Whether it was because I was there, or because you were worried about others, it was too sad. I want my two precious younger siblings to be happy. And if it's with each other, I'll have to learn to accept that."

"Where will you go, Mako-nii?" Ren asked.

"I'm just down the hall," Makoto smiled, pointing at another door. Ran's panicked face must have been apparent, because he added, "If you don't like the arrangements, one of you is welcome to share the room with me." Ran looked over at Ren, who asked her a silent question with his eyes.

_What will you do_? Of course. It always came down to her. Ran knew that her twin hated to see her uncomfortable as much as she hated to see him cry. Ren trusted her completely, even when Ran didn't trust herself. She reached out her hand to him and he took it. And then she looked up at her eldest brother and smiled.

"I'll share the room with Ren," she said. "Just for tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

This entire situation was both a dream come true and a nightmare for Ren. He had no idea what to do with himself. Ran's clothes had been waiting for her on her bed when they opened the door. While she was in the shower, Ren had returned the kimono to the front desk, to be sent back to the rental shop.

He lay down on one of the beds and put a hand over his heart. It was beating wildly. He closed his eyes and went through everything that had happened since Makoto's visit. His brother had been a major source of anxiety for both himself and Ran. He knew that, in the back of their minds, they were both always thinking about him. But now that Makoto had given his blessing, what would happen to them?

Ren sighed. He must have fallen asleep a little, because when he opened his eyes, Ran was sitting on the opposite bed, watching him. The entire room smelled like shampoo.

"Sorry for staring," she said. Since Makoto hadn't told them they'd be spending the night, she was in a bathrobe with a towel around her shoulders. Ren sat up.

"Can I help you dry your hair?" he asked shyly. Ran nodded. Ren reached for her hand and lead her back to the Japanese-style bathroom. Mounted on the wall over the sink was a hair dryer. Ren draped a fresh towel on a stool and his sister sat down.

He watched Ran become more relaxed when she felt the hot air and the sensation of Ren's fingers in her hair. I'm not the only one who's nervous, he reminded himself. He didn't feel the need to say anything, as he was content to be connected to his twin like this. When her hair was dry, he turned off the hair dryer and put it back where it was.

"There's a brush in my purse. I'm gonna go get it." Ran got up and Ren followed. When she pulled the item in question out, he couldn't help but smile. It's so cute, he thought. Just like Ran was in her kimono. She handed the brush to him, and he took it. Carefully, he began to work out the knots her hair had accumulated from being styled. It must have been a pain to take out.

"I had a lot of fun today," Ran murmured.

"Me, too."

"You looked like you were going to pass out when I came out in the kimono!" she laughed. Ren saw her shiver a bit.

"Why don't you wrap the blankets around yourself?" he suggested. Ran nodded wordlessly and did just that.

Ren waited for her to settle before sitting on the bed behind her. Gently, he lifted out the hair that was covered, and he saw that Ran's neck was flushed pink. He resisted the urge to brush his fingers – and lips – across that exposed skin.

"I probably look like a sweet potato," Ran giggled as her brother worked on her hair.

"You're adorable," Ren answered. The girl heaved a sigh.

"Sometimes I think that you're just playing along with me," she said softly. Ren stopped brushing her hair. She turned around as best she could to look at her brother. "...Ren?" He uncovered her hands, drawing them away from the blankets and held them in his own.

"That's not true at all!" he exclaimed, green eyes shining. He brought her fingertips to his lips and kissed them. "All I ever think about is you. I thought I was going to die when the old woman at the shop called me your boyfriend."

He looked away then, embarrassed at his outburst. Ran freed one of her hands and reached for her brother's face. Her fingertips on his skin startled him.

"I liked the sound of that, too." Brown eyes met green as emotions exploded within them like fireworks.

"Ran," Ren whispered. "C-Can I kiss you?" A smile bloomed across her face.

"Yes." His left hand covered the hand that Ran had kept on his face and the two leaned toward each other. When their lips touched, Ren's heart beat wildly. There was no electricity like he expected, just mind and body silently saying yes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Ran's whispered echo came. Their mouths moved hesitantly, gently against one another but refused to part. Eventually, they had to stop to catch their breath (it never occurred to either to breathe through their nose) and stare at each other again.

"We'd better go to bed," Ren said, making sure that his voice wasn't too loud. He didn't want to ruin the magic that still hung in the air. "You can stay here. I'll sleep in the other bed." He started to get up, but Ran's hand clutched his wrist. When he turned, he saw his sister shake her head.

"Stay."

"Okay. But first, you're going to have to share the blankets." Ran blushed at having forgotten that she was completely wrapped up in them, and Ren laughed as he helped her spread them over the bed again, and then turned off the lights. He then lifted the covers and slid in next to Ran. She was even warmer than he felt as she snuggled her head against his chest. He inhaled the clean scent of shampoo and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," he said into her hair. The only response was Ran's soft breathing.

* * *

Ran woke up to Ren's arms around her and she smiled and played with his hair. The brush of her fingertips against his forehead didn't wake him at all. She slipped out of her twin's arms to put her makeup on. That's when she heard a knock on the door. Her hands stilled and she sighed, trying to temper her happiness before opening the door. Her eldest brother stood there, seemingly trying to do the same with his embarrassment.

"Sorry for disturbing you," Makoto said quietly. "I've been called back a bit earlier than expected, so I have to leave."

"What about your things?"

"I already packed it all into the car. I wanted to spend some more time with Mom and Dad, but it can't be helped," he sighed. Ran saw how much this upset Makoto, and suddenly felt very guilty about being happy.

"They'll understand," she said softly. "I'll wake up Ren." Before Makoto could protest, she disappeared.

Ren was groggy and his hair was even messier than usual.

"My shoulder hurts," he complained.

"That's because you were hugging me so tightly," Ran scolded. "Now get up. Mako-nii says he has to leave." She practically dragged her twin to the door, where Makoto hid a smile behind a hand. "What is it?" Ran demanded.

"Nothing, it's just...when you two argue like that, you really sound like a couple." The boys had the grace to blush at the same time, and Ran fell silent.

"Thank you, Mako-nii." Ren said. "This entire trip is more than we deserve. We'll miss you." Makoto pulled both of his siblings in for a tight hug and Ran swore she saw a few tears in his eyes, but she said nothing.

He smiled at the two and then checked his watch.

"I gotta go. Tell Mom and Dad that I'm sorry. I'll call them when I get back to my place. Checkout is at 11, so you two can wander around if you want. Just don't stay out too late, okay?" Ran rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We'll be fine," she assured him. Makoto ruffled both of them on the head and then left. Ran closed the door behind him and turned to her other brother. "We have a few hours. What do you want to do?"

"Stay with you forever," Ren answered sleepily, although he'd later deny he said anything of the sort. Ran let her twin sleep a little more as she finished putting on her makeup. She decided that she didn't want to go home in the same clothes. She looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly 11. She sat on the bed and shook her brother.

"We need to check out. But first, I want to see what you'd look like if you actually brushed your hair."

* * *

Ren relished the feeling of his sister's fingers in his hair as she tested out certain styles. He watched her pull a small bottle of hairspray out of her purse. It was the only thing she had with her other than her clothes, and he was amazed at how much was in it.

"I try to be prepared," Ran said, answering his silent question. She brushed his hair and then used one hand to shield his eyes and the other to spray his hair to keep it in place. He watched her brown eyes scan him and saw her frown.

"It looks silly, doesn't it?"

"No," she said. "It looks really sexy." She led him to the mirror and showed him. Ren was shocked at how different he looked with his bangs pushed back. "I'll change it back before we go home. But today, I want us to look as different as possible." She rested a hand on his neck, and he caught it, bringing it to his lips.

It was still incredible that he could touch her like this. After they checked out hand-in-hand, a thought occurred to Ren.

"Last night was the first time you said you loved me face to face." He'd seen her type it and heard Ran say it before, but this was the first time that Ren got to see her face as she said it." Ren flushed with pleasure as he remembered the night before. Kissing Ran and holding her throughout the night was amazing.

"You're right," Ran said, squeezing his hand. "And today, I want to do a lot of date-like stuff with you." Ren watched in awe as his sister faced the world with a smile as she held his hand. Where did she find her courage, he wondered. Just then, his stomach made a noise. Ran turned and tried not to smile. We forgot to eat breakfast, he thought to himself. Although if he had any say in the matter, Ren would rather starve to death if it meant that he could be with Ran like this.

"Going for coffee sounds pretty date-like?"

Ran couldn't help but giggle.

"It sounded like a question, but I'll take it. I'm so happy that I completely forgot about eating." That made Ren smile so much that his face hurt. The two found a coffee shop and ordered their drinks. Ren also got some sweets. Ran watched him in amusement from across their table. "Cake, for breakfast?" Even though it was afternoon by now, Ren blushed. He knew that the only sugar Ran liked was in her drinks. She could have a thousand milkshakes, but she generally avoided things like cake unless it was a holiday. But he wanted to try something.

"Um, Ran?" he asked. "Can I...try feeding you?" His ears turned red and he expected Ran to laugh. Instead, she leaned forward and opened her mouth. He sliced a piece of cake and balanced it on his fork before putting it in Ran's mouth. Her lips closed around the fork, and some frosting got on her bottom lip.

Despite this, she ate it and then laughed.

"That was a bit cliché, but I liked it." She understood his need to publicly display that they were a couple, since there was no telling when they'd be able to go out like this again. Everyone in their town knew each other. And it wouldn't make sense for the two of them to suddenly become close after avoiding each other the entire semester. They'd have to think of something. But right now, Ren just wanted to be on a normal date. He heard the giggling of other girls and felt people staring at the blatant display of affection and blushed. He was happy, but also a bit embarrassed.

The two then went shopping. Ran delighted in picking up various clothing items and putting them on Ren. He didn't mind at all. Ran paid for her clothes and changed into them.

"I have an idea," she said, leaning against his arm. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his ears, and Ren leaned down a little bit so that he would catch every second of her voice.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want to do a purikura with you."

"Me, too," Ren said, smiling widely. Ran detached herself from him for a moment to ask a shopkeeper if they knew where they could find a purikura machine. Afterward, she bowed and returned to his side. Something that Ren had noticed about Ran a long time ago was that people tended to want to do things for her because she smiled sweetly and made her voice more feminine. He wondered how he would react if she tried the same on him. She doesn't need to. I'd already do anything for her.

Ran led him to where the shopkeeper had directed her and they found a place to take their pictures. Ran picked a photo booth that seemed to be exclusively for couples. Ran had insisted that they each pay for their own drinks at the cafe, so he put his hand over hers when he saw her fishing for coins.

"My turn. But before we take the pictures, what kind of expressions do you want to do?"

"I want some separately and some together. So I can look at them later..." Ran brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and Ren fidgeted. It ought to be illegal to be that cute, he thought.

"Okay. I'll go first, then." He put the money in and sat down, getting ready to pose. But as the pictures were being taken, Ran started mouthing things at him from behind the camera. Ren leaned forward to see what she was saying. Ren, I love you. Click!

The camera caught him with his mouth half-open and half-smiling. Then, she started doing silly things like pretending to sing and dance. Ren laughed. Click! I see, Ren thought. She's trying to capture the feelings of yesterday. Just before the last click, Ran entered the scope of the picture and wrapped her arms around him. Automatically, his arms pulled her closer, one hand cradling her head. Click!

"Time's up! Let's decorate them!" The two added all sorts of effects: hearts, sparkles and emoticons before printing them out.

"Your turn," Ren said, grinning. He intended to get her back for the weird faces that he'd made. She put in her coins and laughed when Ren made funny faces and feigned annoyance when he darted into the frame to kiss her cheek. And then he stepped out of the camera's view and took her hand. "Let's not go back," he said quietly. "Let's live like this – just the two of us."

Click!


End file.
